Charlie's Sleepover
by Windrises
Summary: Charlie wants to thank her friends for helping her with the hotel, so she invites them to a sleepover. Vaggie is willing to help Charlie prepare for the sleepover, but Angel Dust and Alastor put the party in danger.


Note: Hazbin Hotel was created by Vivienne Medrano.

Charlie Magne was the owner of the Hazbin Hotel. At first, she had nobody staying at the hotel, aside from Vaggie, her girlfriend and advisor, Angel Dust, a bothersome guest, and Alastor, a fun-loving troublemaker. Thanks to Charlie's never-ending determination and Alastor's charismatic advertising, the hotel had been getting more guests. There were still plenty of empty rooms, which Vaggie was concerned about. However, Charlie tried to think positively and was grateful for the slim number of guests her hotel had.

Charlie was incredibly thankful to Vaggie and Alastor, for all the help they had done for the hotel. Although Angel Dust caused a lot of mayhem and acted very immature, Charlie had a soft spot for him, since he was the first guest the hotel had ever had. Charlie wanted to thank the three of them, but she didn't want to do something plain and boring, like send some thank you cards or give a sentimental speech about friendship. Charlie wanted to do something her friends would have fun with and would remember. After workhours, Charlie would ponder. After a few days, she came up with an idea she was excited about.

One morning, Vaggie, Angel Dust, and Alastor were asked to attend the Hazbin Hotel's lobby. Vaggie was wearing a nice dress and Alastor was wearing his slickest suit. However, Angel Dust was wearing a worn-out t-shirt and shorts he got from a discount store. None of them knew why they were being sent there. They also didn't know why the building seemed to be more empty than usual.

Alastor tipped his hat to Vaggie and said, "Greetings, grumpy lady. May I ask why I have been summoned here?"

Vaggie replied, "I don't know the reason."

Alastor put his hand on his chin, while saying, "That's surprising. Your girlfriend usually tells you everything. Am I sensing some lack of communication?"

Vaggie angrily replied, "You're going to be sensing a punch in the stomach, if you keep pushing my buttons."

Alastor grinned, while responding, "Life's a lot more fun, when I push every button I can find."

Angel Dust said, "Charlie better have a pretty good reason, for making me get out of bed. It's way too early."

Vaggie looked at a nearby clock and said, "It's ten a.m."

Angel Dust explained, "I like to stay in bed, until noon or later." Alastor started clapping. Angel Dust asked, "What's the clapping for?"

Alastor said, "I'm just applauding your laziness."

Angel Dust looked ticked-off, while saying, "I'm going to beat you up, you sneaky scoundrel."

Alastor replied, "I doubt you'll be able to do much damage to me, especially since you didn't get your precious beauty sleep."

While Angel Dust and Alastor had a slapstick-filled fight, Charlie walked down the stairs. She had an excited grin on her face, while getting closer to her friends. She affectionately kissed Vaggie's hands, before giving Angel Dust and Alastor a hug. Charlie said, "Hi, guys. It's great to see you."

Vaggie looked at Charlie, while asking, "What's going on? How come the hotel's guests are gone and how come you had us come to the lobby?"

Charlie said, "It's time I explained my special news."

Alastor looked excited, while saying, "I adore special news."

Charlie said, "Thanks to you guys, the Hazbin Hotel has been having a great amount of business."

Vaggie replied, "Considering our guests are gone, I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with that sentiment."

Charlie put her arm around Vaggie, while saying, "Don't worry, my love. I decided we're going to have a day off. We're going to have a relaxing, fun day, to celebrate our success."

Angel Dust smiled, while saying, "A workfree day? This is the nicest of news."

Vaggie said, "Charlie, I'm still confused. Where are the hotel guests?"

Charlie replied, "Since we're taking the day off, we wouldn't be able to take care of the guests. That's why I sent them to a different hotel."

Vaggie facepalmed and responded, "This is really bad for business."

Charlie put her hand on Vaggie's shoulder, while saying, "No it's not. The hotel, that I sent them to, was desperate for business. The hotel manager's supervisor is coming to that hotel, tonight, so the manager paid me tons of money, to let my guests stay at his hotel. We're actually making more money, today, than we usually do, even though we don't have to do any work."

Angel Dust said, "This is lovely news. This means I can rest, throughout the entire day."

Alastor responded, "Knowing you, twenty-four hours of sleep probably wouldn't be enough."

Angel Dust said, "The more sleep I get, the more charming I'll be."

Alastor smirked, while saying, "If you never woke up, you would be more charming than ever."

Angel Dust said, "Well, I'm not going to go into a permanent rest."

Alastor replied, "Don't be so sure. I recently invested in some poisonous apples."

Angel Dust responded, "I never eat apples, so I have nothing to worry about."

Charlie was noticing that Angel Dust and Alastor were getting distracted, which was typical of them. She did a dorky-looking dance, which got their attention. Charlie said, "Angel Dust will get the beauty sleep he's been craving. However, he's going to have to attend our special party."

Vaggie asked, "What are you talking about?"

Charlie burst into excitement, while saying, "We're going to have a sleepover!" Vaggie and Angel Dust had blank expressions on their faces.

Alastor started pacing around Charlie, while asking, "A sleepover? Is there going to be wild parties at this sleepover? I'm expecting chaos, people getting into fights, and unexplainable nonsense. If that happens, I'll be overjoyed."

Charlie replied, "That's not what sleepovers are about. Sleepovers are about having simple, relaxing fun with your loved ones."

Angel Dust responded, "But I don't love you."

Charlie looked heartbroken, so Vaggie gave Angel Dust a death glare, before putting her arm around Charlie and saying, "We love you, Charlie. Well, I can't speak for the two weirdos, but I love you more than anybody."

Charlie hugged Vaggie and replied, "And I love you more than anybody. However, I also have plenty of love for our friends, Angel Dust and Alastor."

Alastor responded, "I love you, for ironic reasons, but you could consider that love."

Charlie smiled, while saying, "I do."

Angel Dust looked upset, while asking, "What are we supposed to do, when we're at the sleepover?"

Charlie continued bursting with excitement, while saying, "We'll eat snacks, have a violence-free pillow fight, snuggle with stuffed animals, and best of all, we'll enjoy each other's company."

Vaggie replied, "That sounds nice."

Angel Dust started walking closer to Charlie, while saying, "I'd like to make a suggestion."

Charlie asked, "What is it?"

Angel Dust said, "I think we should forget about all that mushy snuggling and friendship stuff. Instead, let's just rest."

Charlie replied, "No way. That wouldn't be a sleepover."

Angel Dust responded, "You gotta be kidding me. It's called a sleepover. Sleep should be our primary concern, not a soft party for friends."

Vaggie angrily stared at Angel Dust, while saying, "You almost broke Charlie's heart, when you said you didn't like her. If you keep trying to ruin this day, you can expect me to lower the amount of time you can sleep at this hotel."

Angel Dust replied, "Okay then."

Alastor tipped his hat to Charlie and said, "I think the pillow fight is a delightful idea."

Charlie felt flattered, while replying, "Thank you, Alastor."

Alastor said, "However, I have to question the no-violence rule. That seems to take the fun out of pillow fights. After all, if I can't make pillows break people's teeth, it wouldn't be a worthwhile pillow fight."

Vaggie replied, "Alastor, this sleepover is about friendship, not meaningless violence."

Alastor explained, "I'm a sophisticated gentleman, but I'm also a lover of chaos and meaningless violence happens to be one of the best forms of chaos."

Vaggie sternly replied, "I'm not going to let you do anything violent, at the sleepover."

Alastor responded, "How restricting."

Angel Dust asked, "When is the sleepover going to start?"

Charlie answered, "Five p.m. You have plenty of time to get prepared. In the meantime, you guys can relax and play."

Angel Dust said, "I'm going to go back to sleep."

Alastor said, "I'm going to go troll strangers I see on nearby streets. Also, I need to pickup some apples."

A short time later, Vaggie returned to the lobby and saw Charlie setting up tents. Vaggie walked closer and asked, "You're putting tents in the lobby?"

Charlie said, "Of course I am. We need a place we can sleep in, for the sleepover, so tents are our best option. Sadly, you, me, Angel Dust, and Alastor wouldn't fit in the same tent. That's why I got two tents." She pointed to the tens. One was purple and the other one was pink. Both were filled with cozy blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals.

Vaggie stood around, while not knowing what she should say. Charlie seemed very passionate and excited, but she feared Angel Dust and Alastor would not enjoy the sleepover. Vaggie feared the guys would hurt Charlie's feelings. After thinking things through, Vaggie said, "Charlie, are you completely sure this sleepover is a great idea?"

Charlie replied, "I feel confident about it. The stuffed animals are really cute, the blankets are cozy, the snacks are going to taste delicious, and the pillow fight is going to be fun. You couldn't ask for a more enjoyable sleepover."

Vaggie said, "Um, I hope you're right about that."

Charlie looked at Vaggie, while having a concerned look on her face. She gently rubbed Vaggie's left shoulder, while asking, "Do you think you won't enjoy the sleepover?"

Vaggie said, "Don't misunderstand me, sweetheart. I'm sure you and I will have a nice time. However, I'm not sure about Angel Dust and Alastor. Frankly, they're picky. You've seen how difficult they can be. I'm afraid your good work will go to waste and that those two fools will hurt your feelings."

Charlie smiled, while replying, "Vaggie, you're the most caring demon I know. You were worried about me?"

Vaggie responded, "It's hard to not worry about the love of my life."

Charlie kissed Vaggie, before saying, "Your concern is always appreciated. However, we should give Angel Dust and Alastor a chance. Although they can be reckless, they know how to have fun. I think they'll make this sleepover an unforgettable experience."

Vaggie replied, "Since you're putting so much trust in them, I'll try to trust them, as well. I think we will have a good sleepover."

Charlie responded, "I'm glad to hear you say that, my love." Vaggie gave Charlie a tender kiss on the lips, before helping Charlie prepare for the sleepover.

Around five p.m., Charlie and Vaggie had finished preparing for the sleepover. They were both wearing an undershirt and a pair of shorts. They had prepared some chocolate, popcorn, and sodas. Charlie and Vaggie held hands, while waiting for the guys to hurry up.

A few minutes later, Angel Dust and Alastor arrived. Alastor was wearing a fancy robe and a pair of pajamas, which were decorated with pictures of villains. Angel Dust was wearing the same outfit, that he was previously wearing.

Charlie smiled and shook their hands, while saying, "Welcome to the sleepover. I've really been looking forward to this."

Angel Dust said, "I've been looking forward to taking a nap."

Vaggie replied, "You gotta be kidding me. You've been sleeping for the entire day, Angel Dust. Are you actually tired?"

Angel Dust answered, "Pretty much."

Charlie said, "Well, you should at least have some fun and eat a few snacks, first."

Alastor put a apple near Angel Dust, while saying, "You should bite this apple."

Angel Dust replied, "I'm not a fan of fruit." He started eating chocolate.

Alastor ate some popcorn, before looking around and asked, "Where are we going to be sleeping? I'm the most charming guy, that his hotel has ever had, so I have the highest of standards. I'm afraid I have very strong expectations."

Charlie said, "You don't need to worry about that, Alastor. I've found a great sleeping area." Charlie pointed to the tents.

Alastor said, "Hold on there, Charlie. Do you expect somebody, as lovely and high-class as myself, to sleep in those silly things?"

Charlie explained, "Tents are cozy and fun. Plus, unlike most tents, these ones are indoors. I love nature and all, but I run a hotel, so I appreciate the indoors."

Alastor fiddled with the tents, while saying, "Some people have tried to make me go camping. Although I enjoyed causing forest fires, I was never much of a camper. Tents don't suit my standards. You said this sleepover was going to be special and tents are the bad type of special."

Angel Dust said, "I'm not a fan of tents. They're overhyped."

Alastor tapped Charlie on the head and said, "There's another problem."

Charlie asked, "What is it?"

Alastor said, "There's only two tents and there's four of us."

Charlie replied, "I was hoping you and Angel Dust could share a tent."

Angel Dust burst into laughter, so Alastor stuck the apple into his mouth. Alastor had an evil smile on his face, because he was expecting the apple to poison Angel Dust. However, that didn't happen. Alastor sighed and said, "The witch, who sold me the apples, must be a con artist. That's as disappointing as this sleepover."

Vaggie defensively replied, "Charlie and I put a lot of work into the sleepover. Charlie's been very excited about this. It means a lot to her, but you're both being snobbish jerks."

Angel Dust said, "I just wanted to sleep and considering this is where I live, I should be given that privilege."

Vaggie replied, "Considering you haven't paying the rent, you're lucky you get to stay at the Hazbin Hotel."

Angel Dust said, "You're making a fair argument and I don't have the energy to disagree, because I'm too tired."

Alastor said, "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm also low on energy. The poison-free apple really crushed my spirits. I'll recover from this shattering disappointment, but I'll need a goodnight's rest. I can't get that type of rest, while hanging out in a silly tent. I'm going to return to my bed."

Charlie started looking sad, while asking, "What about the sleepover?"

Alastor replied, "I don't care about your violence-free sleepover. If you ever have an action-packed sleepover, I might stop by."

Vaggie looked at Charlie, who looked very disappointed. Vaggie put her hand on Charlie's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

Charlie sighed and answered, "I guess."

Vaggie said, "The guys know how to ruin a good party, but we should forget about those troublemakers. You and I can have the sleepover. We don't need them."

Charlie replied, "I'm afraid I'm no longer in a sleepover mood. I think I'm going to just get ready for bed."

Vaggie said, "I was afraid this would happen. That's why I prepared your bedsheets. It's not much, but I hope it'll help."

Charlie replied, "Thank you, Vaggie."

A minute later, Charlie walked to her room. She went inside and to her surprise, the bed was decorated with a bunch of adorable stuffed animals. She grinned and replied, "Aww."

Vaggie explained, "I wanted to be optimistic. That's why I gave the sleepover a chance. However, I still feared the guys would ruin your sleepover. That's why I found some cute stuffed animals, that you can have your own sleepover with."

Charlie said, "That's very sweet of you, Vaggie." Charlie laid down on the left side of the bed, while Vaggie tucked her in.

Vaggie said, "I know this sleepover is far from perfect, but I hope you like it."

Charlie replied, "It's very nice and with one special addition, it'll be a great sleepover."

Vaggie asked, "What are you talking about?"

Charlie pointed to the right side of the bed, while saying, "I want you to stay."

Vaggie smiled and replied, "Okay." Vaggie laid next to Charlie. Charlie wrapped a couple of blankets around her.

Charlie said, "I really wish Angel Dust and Alastor could of come along, but it's okay. Sometimes, you don't need a big crowd of demons. Sometimes, you just need one person, who always believe in you and is always there for you. You have been that person."

Vaggie replied, "That means a lot to me, Charlie. You are the person I always needed."

Charlie said, "Thank you, for giving me this sleepover."

Vaggie replied, "It was your idea, to have a sleepover, so don't sell yourself short."

Charlie smiled, while saying, "I love you."

Vaggie replied, "I love you, too."

Charlie and Vaggie kissed each other. Afterwards, they snuggled closer to each other and played with Charlie's collection of stuffed animals. They ate some popcorn and cuddled, while watching a movie. After the movie ended, they closed their eyes and started sleeping. They both enjoyed the sleepover more than they thought they would and that was thanks to the eternal love they had for each other.


End file.
